


Stranded Chapter 9

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 9

The next few weeks consist of Kenna and Val drying grapes into raisins, attempting to farm by planting grains of wheat and weaving baskets out of thin twigs to store their provisions.

Val knows rain is coming. Her days as a mercenary living outside gave her a sixth sense for the weather. She can feel subtleties in the temperature and humidity, then use that to make stunningly accurate predictions. Although it seems crazy to Kenna, Val knows she ultimately has her wife’s trust.

That trust is paid off once a period of heavy rain begins, and they are forced to stay inside their cave. Initially, their days are mostly spent making love, stopping only to eat and feed their tamed goats. But after a while, they recognize their need to make their home more habitable. Val had the foresight to gather wood before the bad weather. Some of it is set aside for fire, should there be a need for additional warmth and the rest is used to try carpentry.

Day by day, they experiment with making a bed, a table, cabinets, and chairs. The results are mixed, at best, but there are clear signs of progress. In addition to carpentry, they search through everything they gathered from the airship. Some items have use, but others are little more than firewood.

There was such a rush to get everything out that they hardly paid attention to what they were carrying, and they discover a pair of lutes.

Despite Val’s beautiful singing voice, she never learned much about music, saving her efforts for Kenna alone. She watches as Kenna fiddles around with her lute, tuning it and strumming the strings to produce a lovely sound.

“What do you say, Val?” Kenna asks her, handing over the other lute, “shall we make music together?”

“I’ve never played before,” Val says with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Kenna smiles and sits behind Val on their bed, wrapping her arms around her wife and grabbing her hands. “I’ll show you,” she whispers in Val’s ear and starts strumming using Val’s hands.

“Ok, maybe I could get the hang of it,” Val says to Kenna, “you know, I’ve brought up playing an instrument to both MacMillan and Severin. Naturally, both of them told me to stop filling my head with silly dreams and get back to work.”

“That’s all in the past now,” Kenna says, lowering herself and Val on their backs and kissing her, “we may be limited as to what we can accomplish here, but I’ll always be on your side, encouraging you to achieve your dreams.”

Val hoovers over Kenna’s face pressing her lips to her wife’s. “My most important dream already came true.” She starts to unbutton Kenna clothes.

“Val!” Kenna says laughing, “we just made love an hour ago.”

“Now I’m ready for more,” Val teases, then continues to undo Kenna’s shirt, then opens it, before Kenna sits up and covers herself.

“You know we should be working,” she tells Val with a grin as she rebuttons her shirt, “but I suppose we can enjoy each other’s company for a while.”

“So why are you getting dressed? Sex is best when we’re naked.”

Kenna smiles, “you’re not wrong, Val, but let’s prolong things for a bit with a game.”

Val eyebrow raises, “what kind of game?”

“One of us has to name two people,” Kenna explains, “and the other has to guess, which one they would rather be with.”

The Mercenary’s eyes widen, then she laughs, “oh you mean ‘be with’ don’t you?”

“That’s right, Val. And for every time you make a correct guess, I’ll remove an item of clothing and vice versa.”

“Ok, I’ll go first,” Val eagerly starts, “Raydan or Dom?”

Kenna thinks for a moment, “You’ve referred to Dom as a pretty boy before, so I’ll pick him.”

“Sorry, but you’re wrong. Dom may be pretty, but I already have the ultimate beauty in you, so as disgusting as it would be for me, I’d rather be with Raydan.”

“That’s sweet, Val,” Kenna says leaning in for a kiss, “for the record, I consider you the ultimate beauty.” She pauses, “umm let’s see, I’ll pick the same two.”

“That’s easy,” Val says, “you’d rather be with Dom. He’s your lifelong friend.”

“Right, Val,” Kenna says with a risque smile, “at least he knows I’m not into men so he would try to make me as comfortable as possible.”

“That’s what I figured,” Val tells her, “as far as Raydan knows, you could be into woman and men. But I know better.”

She looks pointedly at Kenna, until the Warrior Queen remembers the rules of the game and removes her shirt, slowly, one button at a time. She tosses the shirt at Val’s face.

“You minx!” Val says, laughing, “I’ll get you back for that.” When she sets the shirt down, she watches Kenna’s breasts move up and down with her breath. She forgets the game for a moment to look at her wife. “Sorry,” she snaps back to reality, “I guess it’s my turn. Umm Marco Nevrakis or Jorrin?”

Kenna laughs, “can we stop with the scenarios of us sleeping with men? Give me a good one.”

“Ok, fine. Rowan or Kailani?”

“Both of them are quite sexy, but I think you’d rather sleep with Kailani.”

Val applauds, “right you are, gorgeous. To be honest, if you weren’t in the picture, I almost certainly would’ve pursued her.”

“Oh really?” Kenna acts like she’s surprised.

“Don’t be that way,” Val laughs, “this game was your idea. Plus, I said only if you weren’t around. Trust me, gorgeous, no one compares with you.” She removes her shirt and crawls over to Kenna, each of the cupping the other’s breasts. “Not to mention the fact that we’re never going to leave this island.”

“Don’t say that,” Kenna scolds her, “we have to get off for the sake of our people.”

“Kenna, you know we’ll do everything we can. I just don’t want you to have any unrealistic expectations. Look, I’m sorry I said that, and I promise to do everything I can to get us out of here. But for now, can we just enjoy ourselves?”

Kenna can’t help but smile as Val’s lips tickle her skin. “You’re right, Val. I’m sorry for ruining our fun.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, gorgeous,” Val asserts as she yanks off Kenna’s pants and explores her nude body with her hands and mouth. Her fingers glide against Kenna’s wet essence, and she slides in with ease.

“Please, Val,” Kenna tugs at her pants, “let me see you.”

She stops to remove the rest of her clothes and settles on top of Kenna, grinding her body against her wife’s and spreading Kenna’s leg apart to view her beautiful sex.

“I love you, Kenna,” she says affectionately.

Kenna smiles, her eyes sparkling like diamonds, “I love you too, my beautiful wife.”

For a moment, they look at each other, then Val buries her head in between Kenna’s legs, and lifts them up over her shoulders.

“Oh I really, really love you, Val!” Kenna exclaims as the Mercenary licks her hardened nub, making her climax repeatedly. Val laps up the juices within, tasting her love, and easing her back down with a kiss to the inner lips.

They roll around their bed, kissing each other until Kenna pins her down, looking longingly at her before going inside. Val gasps at the feeling at her pearl being licked and sucked by Kenna. She comes as Kenna continues swirling inside of her, making for a most pleasurable evening.

She lies down and pulls Kenna towards her. A calm envelops them as Kenna rests her head on Val’s breasts, kissing them softly. Time goes on as they enjoy the blissful silence.

“Do you know what’s amazing?” Val says, breaking the quiet atmosphere, “if I were here with anyone else, with nothing to consume but raisins, goats milk and rainwater, and nothing but lutes and sex for entertainment, I would go insane and kill that person. But you make this place ideal. Not just endurable, but actually quite perfect. Wherever I go, as long as you’re there, I’m happy.”

“I feel the same way about you, Val,” Kenna assures her, delicately caressing her abs, “I may want to leave and be with my people, but the most important thing in my life is being with you.”

Just as they’re about to sleep, they hear a creaking sound followed by the bed collapsing to the ground. Simultaneously, they laugh, content that their blankets are sufficient and ready to try again later.


End file.
